Blood Angel's 2nd Company
The Blood Angel's 2nd Company, currently led by Captain Atropos, 'The Master of Fates' are the purest examples of the sons of Sanguinius. More resolute in mind, body, and soul than their counterparts in other companies, 'The Blooded' have been tasked by Chief Librarian Mephiston and Inquisitor Bruice Dàn to the world of Mercatorius in force; the first time their full assembled number has been called to war since The Devastation. While Atropos has his doubts due to the hished tones and abrupt conversations he has intruded upon between the two formidible psykers, he is currently content to follow the whims of his Chief Librarian despite the lingering feeling of doom he feels growing ever stronger. Captain Atropos Atropos is one of the few Sons of Sanguinius who finds himself out of step with the resentment growing in the chapter towards the influx of Primaris Marines. As a Veteran Sergeant, he led his brother Vanguard Veterans in campaigns without number before being recalled to Baal to see to the defence of the Arx Angelicum. Upon the death of his predecessor, he was tasked with bringing the 2nd Company back to fighting strength and to continue lead efforts to reclaim the worlds of the Red Tear back into the fold of the newly-appointed Regent Dante. Atropos is a proud and dogmatic hero, who prefers order and finesse in all things. In his capacity as 2nd Captain he enjoys the right to suppliment any losses he takes from reserve companies; very few days have went by since the appearance of the ''Cicatrix Maledictum ''when the second couldn't boast a full cadre of 100 battle brothers to call upon. Though Atropos does strive for adherence to the goals of his Regent, his tactical flair allows him to prioritise some tenets of Astartes Tactica Above others. Though he is strict and rigid about the number of marines under his command, he follows a divergent format of company structure, with up to 20 squads following him at any time allowing the greatest tactical flibility for the mission at hand. Company Structure Command Captain Atropos Chief Librarian Mephiston Lieutenant Epistolary Carvenius Brother Priest Bartolium Squad Indignus - Honour Guard Battleline Tactical Squad Masir - 1st (10) Intercessor Squad Destino -2nd (5) Intercessor Squad Kismot - 3rd (5) Intercessor Squad Osud - 4th (5) Intercessor Squad Subda - 5th (5) Infiltrator Squad Chakatagir - 6th (5) Infiltrator Squad Pheletso-7th (5) Close Support Incursor Squad Veri - 8th (5) Incursor Squad Iratta -9th (5) Assault Squad Qan- 10th (10) Reiver Squad Sange - 11th (5) Reiver Squad Krew - 12th (5) Assault Squad Cheam - 13th (10) Fire Support Aggressor Squad Lasair - 14h (3) Aggressor Squad Ogien - 15th (3) Hellblaster Squad Fuoco - 16th (5) Suppressor Squad Tuz - 17th (3) Eliminator Squad Antaa - 18th (3) Support Elements 1st Company Terminator Squad Orgoglio Assault Terminator Squad Uaill Sanguiniary Guard 5 Guards Scout Company 30 Initiates Baalite Refugees 27th Cohort Knight Households 2 Lances of House Durian